This application is to continue the University of Iowa participation in studies of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Our goals over the next 5 year period will include: (1) maintenance of accrual to clinical trials of over 100 patients per year (2) add new studies to the CALGB program in the area of: (a) use of Perillyl alcohol as an inhibitor of RAS function both as an antineoplastic in combination with other agents and possibly as a chemopreventive agent, (b) assessment of RAS mutations in the peripheral blood of women who have had chemotherapy as an adjuvant for breast cancer and would be at risk for myelodysplastic syndrome and leukemia, (c) further trials of omega three fatty acids as therapy for cancer cachexia and as an adjuvant to therapy in cancer, (d) continue to develop combined modality therapy for stage 3 and 4 non-small cell lung cancer. In particularly, a pilot at the University of Iowa of Gemcitabine/Carboplatin for non-small cell lung cancer may be able to help CALGB in the future (3) expand CALGB trials to rural hospitals in Iowa where University of Iowa physicians are now providing oncology care (Washington, Iowa; Keosauqua, Iowa; Dubuque, Iowa; Muscatine, Iowa; Fairfield, Iowa; Fort Madison, Iowa)